Friendship: Remastered
by FUNBUMGUM
Summary: When Kira struggles with the position he is in, who can save him? Who will come and get him out of the pit of depression? With no one around who can anyone hear Kira's desperate cries for help? Can Lacus save the one she loves before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1: The Untold Secret

It was late in the afternoon in the bustling city of Orb, throughout the city people were enjoying their time underneath the warm summer sun. Not for one person his name was Kira Yamato, whose house rested on a side of a mountain; it was protected by a large walls its staggering height intimidating all who stood next to it. The wall was guarding a large estate which was attached to the mountain itself, there lived Kira Yamato.

He was the richest man in the world, who ran the most successful OS development company this era has ever seen. Much to say he wouldn't have gotten any of that if it wasn't for his biological father Ulen Hibiki who suddenly gave the company to him. It was his father's final wish. Kira didn't know who his father was, he was never really the person you would trust for large scaled things let alone give a successful company to. But nevertheless he accepted and turned his company into an empire, and today the richest man in the world decided to sleep in; with the growing economic demand, and with the rival companies in his rearview mirror he has been kicking it into overdrive pumping out OS creations as well as the updating of existing OS creations. His mastermind was something that no one can match in a thousand years.

In his darkened room, Kira laid in his bed cuddled next to his pillow as he dreamt the afternoon away. Yesterday, Kira finished updating all his existing OS creations which only had taken him 3 days of continuous work. His blanket had fallen onto the floor much like everything that was on his bed the night before. The only thing that was on his bed was himself and that lone pillow that he cradled in his arms. Soon the ringing of the phone started to echo its way throughout the home, the sound of the ring traveled through every room until it made its way through the tiny crack underneath Kira's door. The sound slowly echoed in Kira ears causing him to wake up, he slowly rubbed his ears as he took a glance at his alarm clock "3:00pm" he muttered.

He slowly swung his legs over to the side of his bed, he slipped on his socks and with pillow still clutched in his hand he slowly made his way to his bathroom. He turned on the light, and stared at himself in the mirror "I'll shave later" he said as he rubbed his facial hair. He slowly walked out of his room and towards the kitchen. The gentle sound of the phone ringing slowly grew louder and louder "I'm surprised the phone hasn't stopped ringing" Kira said unamused, he finally picked up the phone "Hello?" he said as he made his way to the couch.

"Open the door!" yelled a voice from the otherside

"Who are you?" Kira asked still groggy from his slumber

"Who do you think genius? It's Cagalli" she said annoyed

"You'll cook me breakfast?" Kira asked finally waking up

"Just open the door I brought guests" Cagalli said

Kira only sighed and hung up the phone, he then walked to the door. He slowly opened the door revealing his sister accompanied by her boyfriend/Kira's bestfriend/Vice Chairperson Athrun Zala, and Kira's high school crush Lacus Clyne. Kira smiled "Yo" before he walked back into the kitchen to cook himself some food.

"Hey" Athrun said walking inside

"Hi" Lacus said following after him

Cagalli was the last one to come in.

"I see you woke up late again" Cagalli said seating down

Kira nodded "Business as usual" he poured himself coffee then sat down

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself" Lacus said worried about him "Athrun told us what you've been doing this past week"

"Only natural from a worry some Supreme Chairwoman" Kira said taking a big gulp from his coffee "Besides all I do now is to only make sure we do not fall"

Athrun let out a sigh "We are literally eras ahead of the competition, you don't need to be pushing yourself. Besides as far as I know the rival companies are not as smart as our resident genius"

Kira only shrugged

Cagalli sighed "You're a 24 year old man, who spends more time working than spending time with friends. Your social life is at an all time low"

Kira stared at her before letting out a chuckled "Yeah, I'm pretty boring"

Kira stood up and glanced outside the window "To be fair with you friendships are basically out of the picture when you're me"

Lacus frowned "You're just not allowing them in your life"

The boy only smiled "Maybe because it's safer that way" Kira then reached for something behind one of the kitchen counters before walking outside.

The 3 friends watched him walk out the door. Lacus made her way to the window as she looked past the blinds, in Kira hand he saw a cigarette. She gasped "Since when did he start smoking"

"Once he started forging his empire. He usually keeps it on the down low though" Athrun said

"But why though?" Lacus asked

Both Cagalli and Athrun shrugged "You could ask him, because we don't want to know why. We just know he smokes"

Lacus sighed "You guys are that afraid to ask?"

Athrun shook his head "Not at all"

The pink haired Lacus frowned and walked out the door. Outside she saw Kira just walking around on the front lawn occasionally looking at the view or at the sky. Lacus slowly and quietly approached him hoping not to disturb him. "Hey Kira" Lacus said as she got closer to him.

Kira's eyes widened and immediately Kira threw the cigarette onto the floor stepping on it to make sure that it was out, he then turned to Lacus and smiled "Hey"

"What did you have in your hands earlier?" she asked staring at him straight in the eyes

"Oh… I had nothing, why did you ask?" Kira said coolly

"I saw you step on it with your foot" Lacus said seriously

Kira placed his hand on Lacus's head stroking her hair slightly, he only smiled "Don't worry about it" he said before walking past her and back into the house.

Meanwhile her eyes stayed fixated on the cigarette filter that layed on the ground before her. She stayed there in that one eyeing the bud on the floor. "What brought him to smoking?" she asked herself, she turned and looked back at the house.

Throughout all the years since Lacus had known Kira, she has never saw Kira suffer from anything stress related if anything he dealt with stress so easily that it was almost second nature for him. Kira was the person who can deal with any problem and find a way to solve it. Maybe he started smoking because of the constant build of stress he has been enduring since High School, or maybe it was for a whole other reason. One thing was for sure, if there was a problem that Kira was hiding from everyone then Lacus would be the one to find out.

* * *

><p>Hey There! It's FUNBUMGUM, this is a new story that I've put together which came off from 'friendship'. Btw this is totally different from the original! I am also sorry if this chapter seems short to you, there was a lot of dialog in this chapter hence why I made it short :).<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Ruined Trust

**Chapter 2**

When the light shined through Lacus's room it hit the blanket that covered Lacus's body. She slowly turned over and slowly opened her eyes, she looked around the room as she started to familiarize herself with her surroundings. "Oh right" she said sitting up "I'm at Kira's house". She slowly got up and fixed her nightgown before she proceeded to the kitchen to have breakfast. Upon walking she was greeted "Morning" Cagalli said eating a bowl of cereal.

Lacus smiled "Morning" before she too grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"Where's Athrun?" Lacus asked

"Oh he is still sleeping" Cagalli said as she dug into the cereal

"And Kira?"

"He probably went to work"

"He leaves quite early doesn't he?" Lacus said looking at the clock which read 8 AM

Cagalli smiled "Don't worry I got him to eat breakfast before he left"

Lacus smiled before she too began to eat.

The morning went by rather quickly, the two girls talked until it was late in the afternoon. Athrun had come down while they were talking and decided to join in.

"Morning ladies" Athrun said sitting down next to Cagalli

"Took you awhile" Cagalli said

"Well, you should just be happy that I'm not grumpy" Athrun said chuckling.

He took a glance at the clock "2 o'clock, Kira should be done soon" he said

"Was there anything important for him today?" Lacus asked

Athrun nodded "He is meeting up with an Executive to talk about a buy"

"You're going to buy another company?" Cagalli asked

Athrun nodded "Well that's what we hope, if anything Kira is saving the employees and the company from bankruptcy"

"Must be harsh for the company owners" Lacus said

"Indeed, if this buy goes through Kira would be the owner of more than 5 major companies in Orb alone"

"All these companies he owns are aiding him with OS manufacturing?" Lacus asked

"Yeah, this should be his last buy in Orb; We are planning to expand into the PLANTS soon"

"Mister Richy-rich is planning to own the world now is he?" Cagalli said playfully

"Well his business should with our economy" Lacus said frankly

"We would need to be approved by the Commercial Department first before we can expand up there though"

"Ah"

"But anyways enough business talk we should get changed, I'd like to leave this house and go somewhere when Kira gets back" Athrun said getting up.

The two girls nodded "Sounds good" they said before they all went to their rooms to get changed.

* * *

><p>When they all got changed they waited in the living room for the guest of honour to show up. Suddenly they heard the door swing open.<p>

"Yeah that 's great, maybe we can get together sometime this week to discuss the details?" Kira said

"Just call my EA and she'll set you up with a time"

"Alright, see you soon" Kira hanging up.

He walked into the living room "Oh hello" Kira said waving

"Who were you talking to?" Cagalli asked

"None of your business, why are you all dressed nicely?" Kira asked

"We have decided to head out" Athrun said

"Cool, have fun" Kira said as he started to walk towards his room

Lacus giggled "You're coming with us"

Kira stopped "What?"

"Yeah you're coming with us so get out of your work clothes and get some normal clothes on"" Cagalli said

Kira only sighed "I was going to use this day to do some paperwork though"

"Work comes second, friends and family comes first" Cagalli said

Kira just started at her "_First time she considers me 'family' he t_hought. "Fine I'll tag along" He said before he went to his room to change. It took him awhile to actually get changed, the three waited for him in the living room until he finally came out of his room.

"Geez how long does it take him to change? It's not like we're going on a date" Cagalli asked annoyed.

"I can hear that!" said Kira from inside his room

"Well then hurry up!" Cagalli yelled

"Alright" He said finally coming out of his room as he fixed the watch he had around his wrist.

"I'm finally ready to go, whose car will we be taking?" He asked

"Yours of course" Cagalli said

Kira only sighed "Alright, let's go" he said as he walked past the living room and out the front door.

"Rude" Cagalli only said before she followed suit.

"Those two never change do they?" Lacus said smiling

"I guess not, now come on or Kira will leave us behind" Athrun said as they both rushed out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Mall<strong>

"It's always weird coming to malls" Kira said as he looked at the different stores

"That shows that your social life is at an all time low, you should thank me for dragging you along" Cagalli said smirking

"The only reason I came was because you said the word 'family' to me" Kira said.

Cagalli turned towards him and hit his arm "Don't expect it often"

Kira rubbed his arm "Yeah, yeah" before they all continued walking.

"Cagalli come with me there's something I want to check out" Lacus said as she started guiding Cagalli towards clothing store.

"Athrun, Kira, come along" Lacus asked. the two boys nodded.

"I'll just sit down here" Kira said sitting down on one of the benches outside the store.

"I should do the same" Athrun said sitting down next to Kira

"Aren't up a bunch of lazy people aren't you" Cagalli said not impressed

"Don't expect much from me"Kira said smiling

Both Cagalli and Lacus sighed before they went into the store to do some looking around. Leaving both Kira and Athrun outside as they looked into the store from a bench.

"I cannot believe you're still with my sister" Kira said trying to start a conversation

"I cannot believe you haven't asked out Lacus yet" Athrun said redirecting the question back at him.

"To be honest with you I wouldn't have the guts to do it" Kira said resting his arms to the side

"Besides she probably has a 'Lover', and not to mention Lacus only comes down to Orb everyone once and awhile so I don't see it working out"

Athrun sighed and placed a hand onto Kira's shoulder "You'll never know until you ask right? Besides I didn't think I would get this far with Cagalli either, this comes as a shock to me".

They both laughed when someone walked up to them, the two turned and saw a young lady standing in front of them Kira smiled "Hey Meyrin"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Store<strong>

"Why haven't you told Kira that you have a boyfriend yet?" Cagalli said as she looked through the clothes

Lacus shrugged as she too looked at the clothes. Cagalli just stared at Lacus "I know you still like him"

Lacus stopped "I have a boyfriend Cagalli"

Cagalli nodded "But do you really love your boyfriend?"

Lacus opened her mouth but nothing came out "I…I don't know"

"Then do you love Kira?" Cagalli asked trying to figure out Lacus's feelings but she replied using the same phrase.

"I Just don't know Cagalli" Lacus grabbed a few things before she walked towards the dressing rooms. Cagalli only sighed before she too did the same.

The two girls tried on a few more pieces of clothing before they decided to buy the things they wanted. When Lacus and Cagalli finished paying they started to head towards the entrance of the store when they saw Kira and Athrun talking to some girl who sat next to Kira.

"Who do you think that is?" Lacus asked staring at them

Cagalli shrugged "I don't know but she seems to be close to them especially Kira"

Lacus turned towards Cagalli "Could that be Kira's girlfriend?"

Cagalli shook her head "Kira has been in his office ever since he took over the company"

The two walked out and approached the Athrun, Kira, the the girl.

"Hi" Lacus said, Cagalli gave her bags to Athrun.

"But anyways I have to go, see you sometime next week?" the girl asked

Kira smiled "Of course see you later" the girl gave Kira a little hug which he happily returned before she started walking away.

"Hey Kira who was that? Is she your girlfriend?" Cagalli asked smirking

Kira shook his head "Her name is Meyrin, and no she isn't my girlfriend; she is actually my EA"

"So you like them young?" Cagalli asked

Kira only shook his head before he started walking "You have to watch what you say"

The three chuckled before they had to catch up to Kira. Soon the four friends started walking through the mall as they looked at the various stores. The people of Orb were used to seeing the most powerful people walk around so they didn't get bothered much.

"So this was where you were" said a voice approaching from behind

The four turned towards the voice "Ray why are you here?" Lacus asked

"I came to get you of course" he said smiling

"You must be Lacus's fiance" Kira said extending out his hand

Ray smiled "Yes, I am" and shook Kira's hand

"_I Knew it_" Kira thought

Both Athrun and Cagalli were staring at Kira "It's over for him isn't it?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun sighed "Yeah"

"But anyways I have to get going, I have work to do" Kira said rubbing his head

"Send me an invitation to the wedding?" Kira asked

"Of course, see you around" Ray said

Kira turned in the direction of the parking lot and started walking

"Kira wait" Lacus asked as she took hold of his wrist

Kira turned back with a sad smile etched onto his face, a single tear rolled down his cheek "The worst part was that you never told me" before he pulled his wrist out of Lacus's grasp and continued walking.


End file.
